Clandestine Paths
by RadiantStar
Summary: -"But you're not a pureblood. You are a muggle born. He will never look at you with anything but disgust." / "She's a Gryffindor. You will never be able to win her heart." / In which true love and fate can bring two opposites together.


Clandestine Paths

Summary: "What do you want me to do? Tell Harry and Ronald that I just became friends with their worst enemy? No!" Hermione shrieked. Hogwarts: The place where it all began. But who should she choose? Best friends or her best friends' enemy, who may like her? It's definitely not an easy choice.

Chapter 1: Hogwarts: A Beginning

**A/N: Thank you for checking this story out. I do have a very strict review system, so please tell everyone about it! This will be the first book in my series.**

**The series will probably be about 8 books long. One for each Harry Potter book, and a final one, just for fun. This will be in 3rd person limited point of view. So, I will say "Hermione" or "Draco" so you'll know whose 3rd person limited it is.**

**Beta: My stories are probably going to have good grammar and punctuation, but I still make mistakes, so I really want a good beta to help me get past awkward parts in this story and catch mistakes that I didn't catch. So, if you truly think you are a good beta, please tell me. I'll talk to you and let you beta a few chapters. If I think you're doing a good job, then I'll keep you. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. If I did, then many different events would take place. Plus, I would come up with a better ending than "19 Years Later". Obviously, J.K. Rowling ran out of ideas. :) So, without further ado, the story…**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger<p>

-:-

_Hogwarts._ Hermione Granger thought as she sat on the Hogwarts Express. _I'm going to Hogwarts. What an interesting name for a school._

The day Hermione's letter arrived by owl, her parents could hardly believe it.

Mr. Granger dropped everything as soon as he heard 11-year-old Hermione scream, "Father! I received an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

His coffee splattered everywhere, soaking the newspaper and the breakfast table, which didn't please Mrs. Granger one bit.

The rest of the summer passed in a blur, and after all the parties and good-byes from her relatives, she was whisked to Platform 9 ¾ at the London train station.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts as a young boy stuck his head into her compartment.

"Mind if I sit here for a little bit? My friends are a bit…wild." the boy spoke icily.

Hermione was surprised at the pale first-year's tone. Puzzled by his iciness, she nodded in response.

"What's your name? I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Pureblood, of course. I'm fairly certain I am going to be sorted into the Slytherin house. What about you?"

Hermione was about to reply when he cut her off, "You do want to be in Slytherin, right?"

"Actually," Hermione replied quickly before he could interrupt her again, "I would like to be sorted in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would be fine too."

Draco sneered at her, "Are you pureblooded? Surely your parents would have taught you that Slytherin is, indeed, the best house."

Hermione was suddenly angered by his haughtiness. "According to Hogwarts, A History by Bathilda Bagshot, Salazar Slytherin was very disagreeable with the other three founders of Hogwarts. Eventually, he left Hogwarts because the other three-Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff- couldn't stand him any longer."

"I believe that is told from a very biased-" Draco started as a brown haired boy ran into the compartment, out of breath.

"I'm Neville Longbottom." The boy huffed, "Have you seen Trevor?"

"We were having a conversation-" Draco snapped, annoyed, but Hermione quickly cut in.

"I'm sorry, Neville, I haven't seen…what was it? A Trevor? Is that a magical term for something that I am not aware of?" Hermione suddenly felt panicked.

Draco laughed. Hermione smiled, quite liking his laugh. Then, she remembered his cold tone towards her earlier. Her smile fell from her face.

Neville blushed, "Trevor is my toad. Can you tell me if you see him?"

Hermione smiled kindly and nodded, "I help look for him later."

Neville thanked her quickly then rushed towards the end of the train.

Draco stared at her, a half smile formed on his lips. "That was…very nice of you, what was your name?"

Hermione stared at him incredulously. They had had an entire argument without him even knowing her name.

Before she could stop herself, she snapped at him, "I'm Melonie Peterson. We had an entire argu-conversation, I mean, and you didn't even ask for my name?"

Draco smirked, "Sorry, my lady. I didn't realize. I must go now. My girls are all waiting eagerly for my return. See you later, Mel."

With a cocky smile and a wink, Draco Malfoy walked out of the compartment. Hermione was shocked. For some reason, she felt something when he said "my girls." What was it? Longing to be one of his "girls"? No way. She would never.

Hermione let out a long breath. Why had she given him a fake name? She didn't know why, but she almost wished she could call him back. And sno- wait, what was she thinking? She must have been reading too many romantic novels recently.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy<p>

-:-

As Draco walked down the train, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Of course, she had extremely bushy hair, but if you looked past that, her face was quite cute.

He could only hope she didn't end up in Gryffindor. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin would never allow them to be friends. _Or maybe more._ Draco thought.

He quickly brushed the thought away and walked to the compartment where his friends were all sitting.

"Draco," Vincent Crabbe started, "Where have you been? Pansy was very worried about you."

"Nowhere." Draco snapped back, "Just looking for some…mudblood to pick on."

"Did you find one?" Gregory Goyle asked hopefully.

Draco glared at him. "No. And even if I did, I wouldn't need your assistance to torture her."

Suddenly, Melonie Peterson poked her head into their compartment. Her eyes widened when she saw Draco.

"Sorry. I was looking for Trevor. Obviously, he isn't here." Melonie turned around and ran off.

Draco frowned. Why did she look so awkward standing there? Did she hate him? They only had a tiny argument over the better house. He would have to convince her that Slytherin was better than Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger<p>

-:-

Hermione quickly scampered down the aisle of the train to find Trevor. She didn't want to face Draco after telling her first lie. It was a pretty big one too. She actually _lied_ about her name.

Hermione cringed at the thought. She didn't want to turn into one of those people who lied smoothly without even thinking about it. It just wasn't her.

She walked into a compartment where two boys where sitting. It was-holy crickets! It was Harry Potter!

Knowing she'd look like a fool if she stood there gaping at him, she quickly said, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

The other boy, a redhead replied, "No." His wand was half-way up.

"Oh!" Hermione continued, not really sure what she was about to say, "Are you doing magic? Let's see then."

She sat down awkwardly across from the boys.

The redhead cleared his throat and began, "Ahem…sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened. Hermione fought back a laugh. "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me."

Hermione looked over at Harry Potter's broken glasses. "For example…Oculus Reparo."

The glasses fixed themselves.

"That's better, isn't it?" As expected, they looked brand new again.

Hermione decided to introduce herself. "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?" Hermione trailed off, looking at the redhead with a slightly indignant expression.

He replied with a mouth full of candy. "I'm...Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." Hermione replied abruptly.

Hermione noticed dirt on Ronald Weasley's nose. She decided that she better tell Ron, or he'd make a bad impression on the teachers. Hermione would never forgive herself if she knew she could have helped. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Hermione pointed to her own nose to show him where. "Just there."

With that, she swept out of the compartment.

Soon, the train screeched to a stop, and Hermione got off, heading towards a gigantic man who was screaming, "First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!"

Hermione got on a boat, and soon, the groups of first years were in Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy<p>

-:-

As the first years entered the castle, an old lady intercepted them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Draco nudged Goyle and nodded when she said Slytherin. He smirked, knowing that Slytherin was his house.

"Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." The lady stated.

Neville Longbottom suddenly jumped forward when he saw his toad. "Trevor!"

The lady stared at him for a second before continuing, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

Draco glanced at all the first years. His eyes lingered on Melonie for a moment before zeroing in on Harry Potter.

Draco walked over. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He paused, "This is Crabbe, and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy."

Suddenly, the redhead next to Harry Potter snickered. Draco whipped his head in his direction. He knew instantly which family he was from. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

Draco turned back to Potter with a smirk. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco extended a hand. He was positive Potter would accept, but suddenly Potter glared at him. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

Draco felt slightly embarrassed, but didn't show it. Melonie was standing right there, so he couldn't do anything too bad to Potter.

Suddenly, the old lady came back. "We're ready for you now. By the way, I'm your deputy headmistress, Professor McGonagall."

The group followed her through the doors. Draco and the other first years looked around. The Great Hall was huge!

He was about to ask why the ceiling was open to the sky, when he heard Melonie say to another girl, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

_Hogwarts: A History._ Draco thought. He would have to read it to see why Melonie didn't like Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall announced, "All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

_Dumbledore._ Draco's gaze shot toward the old man. Draco's father told him Dumbledore was the worst headmaster Hogwarts had ever had.

Dumbledore stood up. "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

He turned to Professor McGonagall, who said, "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger."

Melonie Peterson walked forward. Draco was shocked. She had lied to him about her name.

He heard her mumble, "Oh, no. Okay, relax."

She gave him a guilty glance, then sat down on the stool.

The Sorting Hat hesitated for a few moments, before booming, "Gryffindor!"

Draco's face fell. For some odd reason, he wanted to be in the same house as her. He wanted to be close to her.

Why did he feel that way?

His heart cracked a bit more when she jumped off the stool, smiling.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco gave Mel-or Hermione Granger a glare as he passed her on the way up.

Before the hat even touched his head though, the Sorting Hat boomed, "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers. Draco knew he would have to keep his act up. He faked a grin at the crowd.

But deep down inside, he was hurting for some odd reason. How much did the Gryffindor girl mean to him?


End file.
